The Vampire Diaries Wiki User Awards
} |EP|EP= |SER|SER= }} |} From your Host This beautiful wiki was founded by Smartgirl56. It didn't have many users in the start, but eventually, many started editing and the wiki became as large and wonderful as it is today. This wiki brings us closer as a community. The User Awards have been created to reward and acknowledge the many hard-working editors and contributors of the wiki. This Award Ceremony is not a competition but just an enjoyable way to reward all users of the wiki. Please don't take the ceremony too seriously, we're all here for a little fun. I hope everyone will enjoy the awards ceremony in some form, whether it be nominating, voting, or receiving an award! So remember, have fun! :- How to Nominate To nominate a user, simply use the the following format to leave a comment: I nominate Example User for intended category. To support someone else's nomination, simply reply to that initial comment by leaving a support comment. Once a user is supported four or more times, the comment thread will be closed and the nominated user will be added to the nominees section of the respective category. Once a category has five nominees, the nominations for that category will be closed. Once all of the category nominations are closed, voting will begin. NOTE: Only registered users can nominate other users. You can't nominate yourself. You have to nominate others for certain category. You can't nominate two users for same category. Categories :'Users can be rewarded by winning awards in the following categories -' *User of the Year *Most Promising New User *Most Helpful User *Most Dedicated User *Most Innovative User *Most Active User in Chat Room *Most Friendly User *Most Active User *Best Editor *Best Profile *Best Photo Uploader *Best Commenter *Best Blogger *Best Avatar Updates *Nomination stage has begun. *Nominations are now accepted. *User of the Year - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Ehpacha, Alaric Saltzman, The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, Klelijah, Serena 17.) *Most Promising New User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Stegeo, Samiha96, Desiree Mikaelson, Katerina500, Adefaulty.) *Most Helpful User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Mgc26133, Delena05, The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, Ehpacha, Maria Trimble.) *Most Dedicated User - (3 nominations) (Nominees -Tommy,Klaus&Kol2012+, The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, Alaric Saltzman.) *Most Innovative User - (2 nominations) (Nominees - Serena 17, Stegeo.) *Most Active User in Chat Room - (3 nominations) (Nominees - Ehpacha, Samiha96, Mgc26133.) *Most Friendly User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - DelenaKat, Katerina500, The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, Morga!, TvdFan77.) *Most Active User - (4 nominations) (Nominees -The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, Samiha96, Maria Trimble, TheOriginalVampire2210.) *Best Editor - (4 nominations) (Nominees - Cori11, Serena 17, Stegeo, Alaric Saltzman.) *Best Profile - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Serena 17, Samiha96, Delena05, Alaric Saltzman, RedQueenAriana.) *Best Photo Uploader - (3 nominations) (Nominees - Samiha96, Delena05, WinchesterHaylijah.) *Best Commenter - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Maccifer, Mgc26133, John Gilbert, Anna elizabeth, Martanora.) *Best Blogger - (4 nominations) (Nominees - DelenaSalvatore, IllyriaRocks, Samiha96, Queen Alietta.) *Best Avatar - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Mgc26133, Serena 17, Felicity mcqueen, Mystical Jade, DelenaKat.) Category:VD Wiki Category:Community